Heart's Line of Fire
by RuggerKid
Summary: Spencer and Ashley don't meet in high school or college. In fact they don't meet until they're both working...and they're cops. Crazy, right?
1. The Rookie

Ashley Davies collapsed onto the wooden bench in the locker rooms with a grateful sigh, turning her head first to the left, then the right, smiling a little when she felt the cracking of her neck run down her spine. _I can't handle another night beat...Chief must be trying to kill me_. She had been on the clock for more than thirteen hours, and having not slept the night before, well, she was more than a little glad that her shift was now over. She had actually been a little afraid of dozing off at the wheel. How would that look? An officer of the law, falling asleep in the middle of some high speed chase that was most likely being broadcast all over the nation. A smirk pulled the corner of her mouth up, _So there was no high speed chase tonight, but I still coulda fallen asleep at the _McDonald's _drive-thru._

"Davies?" Cisco Martinez's voice boomed from around the corner. "You decent? Or are we going triple-x in here?"

"I'm decent enough to make your girlfriend incredibly jealous." She called back, a note of teasing in her words. She had known Martinez since the first day at the academy, and she had hated his guts the from the moment she laid eyes on him. He was all to willing to return the favor. Somehow, along the way, their loathing for each other had eventually turned to a grudging respect, before they each became one of the best and most loyal friend the other had on the force.

"You know that's not what I meant." He walked fully into the room, standing well over six feet tall. A solid wall of muscle, and he never let anyone forget. There was never a moment where he didn't take the chance to flex for someone's benefit, even if the person he was showing off for didn't notice. "Listen here chica--"

"Don't call me _chica _dammit. You know I hate that."

"Why do you think I do it?" A smile came easily to his face, lighting his eyes and giving him an innocent quality that could have fooled anyone. Anyone who didn't _know _him anyway. He was actually quite the handsome guy, and had been on the fast track to a modeling career, a future filled with luxuries he could only imagine. Ashley probably would have been attracted to him, if she weren't batting a thousand for the opposing team...then his mother had been brutally raped and murdered. They never found the man responsible, and the case was never closed. Martinez had walked away from a life in the spotlight, and into one of service. Protecting people who cursed him when they saw him, but begged for help with something was wrong. Nobody respected the LAPD and he often felt the strain of that, wanting to just bust some heads, but had learned to control himself and use a more diplomatic approach. "As much as I love annoying you though, that's not why I'm here."

Ashley unbuttoned her uniform top, then leaned forward placing her forearms on her knees. "Really? And her I was thinking that was the only reason you continued to breathe." She tugged off her boots, wiggling her toes like a kid once they were freed. "What's up then?"

"I dunno, but Chief wanted to see you in his office..." he hooked his thumbs through the loops on his pants, "five minutes ago."

"What?" Ashley began quickly undressing, stripping down to her boxers and sports bra, not caring that Martinez was in the room. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen on a woman before. "You're such an asshole!" Her voice came out muffled since she was pulling her head through the top of a hoody as she spoke. "You totally did this on purpose!"

"Would I do a thing like that?"

"Yes you would." She tugged on her jeans, "You just _did _dumbass! You are mine! Don't even think I'm not going to get you back for this!"

"Sure you will. Uh-huh." Cisco called to her retreating back as she hastily left the room. "I'm quaking in my boots."

**HLF**

"Chief, you wanted to see me?" Ashley poked her head inside the office, pulling her hair back in a quick pony-tail.

"Right on time Davies, come on in." Chief Wallace was leaned back in his giant recliner, the salt and pepper hair that covered his head a stark contrast to the smooth mahogany of his skin.

"On time, sir?" She sat in the chair in front of his desk, a questioning look on her face.

"Yup, on time. I just sent Martinez to get you." He picked up some papers, shuffling them about on his desk. "Now, about why I needed to speak with you. There's a rookie...why are you making that face?"

"Martinez told me I was needed here...five minutes ago." Ashley muttered just loud enough for Wallace to hear.

"You two still at it?" He folded his hands on top of a folder, an eyebrow raised as he waited for an answer.

"At what, exactly?"

"Messing with each other...don't think I forgot the time you two were still rookies and you gave Cisco Martinez a cup of coffee, that he in turn gave to me in an attempt to kiss my ass." He shook his head at the memory. "I also remember how it was nothing more than dirt...water...and flour. Do you know what my wife told me?"

Ashley shook her head, though she already knew the answer. The Chief loved nothing more than to tell stories, the only sad thing was, he chose to tell the same ones...all the time.

"She told me that since I drank dirt, that I should just go piss on the rosebushes and save her money on the water bill."

"Yes sir...you also put us on bathroom duty for the next month. That's never happened before. Do you know some people still call us they LAPD janitors because of it?"

"_Do they _now?" He winked over at her. "At least I'm not afraid of drinking fertilizer anymore...enough. Anyway. I need you to do something."

Ashley was no idiot. Everytime the Chief said he needed someone to do something. It wasn't exactly an option. It was his way of creating the illusion of a choice for whomever he was propositioning. "Something, sir?"

"Davies. I need you to take a rookie out onto the field with you."

"Sir, no sir. I appreciate the fact that you trust me enough to do on the job training but I'd really rather not."

"Spencer Carlin. Apparently this kid is destroying nearly every record that was held at the academy. The kid's even snagged a few of yours, Davies."

"That's nice, but still. No thank you. Give it to Martinez. He'd love to have someone to boss around."

"No." Wallace leaned in over his desk. "I'm giving it to you. You're one of the best officers in my squad room. Davies you have over two-hundred collars credited to only you. Do you understand that's never been done before?"

Ashley shrugged with indifference.

"You've done what some people out there won't do in their entire career as a law enforcement officer. This new kid is looking to be one of the best we've seen in awhile. With the right training? Kid might be as good as you." His eyes narrowed slightly, his tone of voice growing sharp. "This isn't a request. It will happen. Your assignment starts _tomorrow _morning at nine."

Ashley held back a curse. _Now I have to train some newbie who wouldn't know their shoe from their pistol? _"_Nine_, sir? I just got off and it's three in the morning already."

"Then I suggest you go home and get a nap. I'll see you in a few hours Davies. Dismissed."

**HLF**

Ashley pulled out a chair next to Martinez, stifiling a yawn, more than annoyed that she was back at work with less than four hours of sleep. It had taken her nearly forty minutes to drift off because she was so pissed about having someone dumped on her. _I coulda gone to school to be a doctor...but I chose this instead and now I get to babysit._

"So, what did the Chief want?"

Ashley cut her eyes to the left, looking at Cisco briefly before turning her attention back to the front of the room, taking a sip of coffee. "He gave me a rookie."

"He what?" Martinez pratically yelled the words, quieting down when he saw the annoyed looks the other officers were sending his way as each tried to hold onto the last quiet moments of the day, all hell broke loose, and they were back out in the streets. "You've only been on the force for three years!"

"I told him to let _you _have the rookie. I sure as hell didn't want him."

"And he said no?" Cisco pouted. "Damn man, I want a rookie. It would be nice to have someone have to get my doughnuts."

"That's what I told him." She chuckled to herself. "I made sure to let him know you would love to have someone to boss around."

"Bitch."

"Your grandma."

"Truce."

Ashley nodded.

"Do you even know the rook's name?" Martinez asked.

"Is this seat taken?" They both looked up, and Ashley felt herself being sucked into a whirlwind of blue, she almost forgot to breathe.

"Ah, n-no." She stammered, mentally berating herself. The other woman smiled as she sat down, then busied herself fixing a bagel she had brought along with her. "Yeah," she turned back to her friend. "I know the rookie's name. Spencer Carlin. Apparently thinks he's hot shit, because he can beat a couple of academy records."

"If I recall correctly, you thought you were hot shit too when _you _were the one breaking all of those records." He pointed out.

"That's besides the point. This new guy thinks he's so tough, I'm taking him to the worse neighborhoods in L.A. see if he's still wanting to don the uniform then."

"Harsh, Davies." The room quieted down as the Chief entered. Nobody really paid attention to what was said, knowing they were just going to hear a variation of anything that had been said the day before. Somebody else was shot, there was another drive-by, some kid was now missing...and the depressing list would go on, repeating itself. It wasn't like they couldn't just check the files if they had a question.

"I'm going to keep it simple today guys." Chief Wallace looked out over the heads of his officers, locking eyes with Ashley. "I sent you all copies of everything you need to be updated on to you e-mail accounts, and Davies would you come to the front please?"

She looked around, as if there were another person named Davies in the room before standing and walking to stand next to the Chief, trying not to look as confused as she felt.

"Davies is going to be training the newest member of our squad family." Some officers looked puzzled at the announcement, and some looked like they didn't really care. "Spencer Carlin, stand up so everyone can see you."

Ashley scanned the room, looking for the cocky one, the one she hadn't seen before, knowing that would have to be the Spencer Carlin everyone was talking about, and felt her jaw hit the floor when the golden-haired azure eyed girl who had sat next to her stood, bagel still in hand, a mocking smile on her lips as she took in Ashley's shocked expression"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Especially you, Officer Davies." She raised an eyebrow. "I can't wait to visit one of the worst neighborhoods you can find."

_ I have got to be the biggest ass of all time_.


	2. Tetris

_Can she see how red I am? _Ashley slapped her hand to her forehead, grimacing at her own stupidity. _It was an honest mistake,_ she thought, walking up to the officer she had unknowingly insulted, _she'll understand, right? Right..._"So, about what I said--"

"No, it's okay, no worries." Spencer flashed a warm smile in the direction of the relieved brunette. "I'm actually glad you said what you did." She nibbled a piece of her bagel.

Ashley felt her eyes widen slightly in surprise. "You...are?"

"Yeah, it helped me figure out who you are...what kind of person you are anyway." The inviting look on her face faded into one of cool indifference. "It's nice to see your true colors before I actually began to think you could be trusted. So, thank you." She turned to leave, no doubt heading toward the control room to see which squad car they had been assigned for the day.

"Wait," Ashley grabbed her shoulder. "I'm not like that at all. Clearly, you've got it twisted. I'm one of the nicest people you could ever meet. _Ever_."

"That's a damned lie." Martinez said as he walked past, loud enough for Spencer to hear. Ashley threw a glare at his retreating back.

"Don't listen to him. He's a friend, and he's always trying to get me in trouble, but seriously, I'm not whatmmph!" Her words became garbled as she closed her mouth around a ridiculously large piece of bagel Spencer had shoved between her lips to silence her. She thought about trying to continue defending herself but gave up, knowing that nothing she said would be understandable, and besides, Spencer had already exited through the doors. Heaving a sigh, Ashley stared forlornly into her coffee cup. _And I don't even have anything to drink...she could have at least thrown some orange juice in my face too..._

**HLF**

"You hungry yet?" Ashley spoke over the constant hum of operator voices that echoed through the patrol car, keeping them alert to everything that was happening in their jurisdiction, during their watch. Spencer didn't take her gaze from the street before her, constantly scanning, looking for any signs of potential trouble, silent. She hadn't spoken a word all morning and it was nearly two in the afternoon. The silence was beginning to grate on Ashley's nerves. "Could you at least shake your head yes or no...I mean damn." The continued as they were for a short time. "Look, I'm sorry okay! I didn't know who you were; how the hell can you hold a grudge like this. You barely know me!"

"And you barely knew me," She spoke for the first time in hours. "Yet you were bound and determined to make my life a living hell, for no other reason that your jealousy over the fact that I may one day be better than you."

Ashley scoffed. "Please, no _one _will ever be better than me. You _must _be sick in the head."

"No, I think I was _quite _sane when the academy instructor told me I finished the mile over thirty seconds faster than you."

"You're impossible."

Spencer folded her arms across her chest. "And you're an ass."

Ashley rolled her eyes as she pulled into the parking lot of a convenient store. "Whatev. Call in, and let them know we're going on break. I'm starving, but _you _can stay in the car if you want. I'm getting to the point where I don't particularly care." She exited the car, slamming the door behind her, heading towards the entrance, hearing a repeat sound as Spencer climbed out of the car to follow.

"I'm only coming in here because I'm thirsty." She said, as if she needed an excuse to tolerate Ashley, other than the fact that they worked together. The brunette didn't reply, but Spencer could see the laugh lines around her face tighten as she worked to calm herself.

Ashley nearly began to speak in tongues and praise God when she walked into the air conditioned building. Everyone knew that the a/c in several of the police cars were going out, but since funding to the department was tight; they just didn't have the money in the budget to get them replaced. That and the city was in the grip of a major heat wave, and everyone knows that heat makes people act a straight up fool. She was about to look around for the candy aisle, but her eye landing on the store clerk, noticing that he stood a little too rigid, his eyes darting furtively around the store. _Something's not right..._"Spencer. Listen to me." She spoke the words low, so as not to be overheard. "Out here, in the field, I'm the commanding officer, and you _must _do what I tell you." She waited for Spencer's defiant gaze to lock with her own. "And right now...I need you to go and grab me two boston creme doughnuts."

"_What_? Here I was thinking you had something important to say and you--"

"Just go get the damned doughnuts and shut _up_!" Ashley stalked off before the blonde could reply, but she could hear her stomping around the store, her foot strikes growing silent once she reached the doughnut window. Ashley walked to the counter, smiling in what she hoped was a relaxing manner, at the cashier. "Nice day, huh?" She eyed his name tag. _Achmed? There are just too many politically incorrect things I could say about this..._

"It...it is alright." He swallowed nervously, a thin rivulet of sweat ran from his hairline, down the side of his face.

_Something's not right here at all..._"Yeah, it's just so hot out there though...kinda makes me hate the uniform right now, you know, it being a dark color and all." He only nodded, as she continued to scan the store, using the closed circuit television behind Achmed to see where her eyes could not. In the corner, crouched down just to the left of her was the reason for Achmed's jitters. A man. Not just a man, a man with a gun. _Great, first day out with the rookie and we've got an armed robber in the damned _Gulp 'N Belch_. Just wonderful._ "I wish they gave us lighter uniforms you know," she continued talking checking to make sure her gun was loose in its holster, using her eyes to inform Achmed that she knew their was an armed suspect in the store. "Maybe yellow or something, but we'd probably look a little gay then, huh?" She pulled the gun slowly from her holster, removing the safety. "Achmed? I hope I'm pronouncing that correctly, but you wouldn't happen to have any _Newports _would you?"

"You smoke?" Spencer suddenly appeared at her elbow. "That's disgusting."

"No, I don't smoke, and I thought I told you to stay over there by the doughnuts!"

"Uh, no. You told me to _get _you two doughnuts..." She eyed Ashley suspiciously, "and why is your gun drawn. There's no one--oh shit!"

Ashley turned and in one fluid motion had her body between Achmed and Spencer, forming a human shield, her gun raised to level with the man who had been hidden behind the counter, but upon hearing her gun was free stood, pointing his own weapon with shaking hands, at the officers. "Look pal, I've been annoyed all day, having to ride with the little blonde ray of sunshine. God knows I'm on edge and to be quite honest, I'm craving chocolate which can't be a good thing for you, as far as my temper goes, so why don't you put down your gun and we can be done with this."

"W-why don't you put down _your _gun?" He countered, his breathing coming fast as he took stock of the situation before him.

"Because we're the cops dumbass." Spencer's gun was now drawn as well, and she had stepped from behind the protective barrier Ashley had offered up.

"Officer Carlin, put your gun away, _now_." Ashley barked. _The last thing I need is _another _deadly weapon being brandished about like it's nothing more than a wooden sword._

"I know what I'm doing." Spencer argued back.

"If you knew what you were doing you wouldn't have pulled it in the first place!" _Rookies...always too damned eager to prove themselves. _

"Hel-_lo,_" The suspect pulled his ski mask down tighter, and waved his gun around in an aggravated manner. "I've still got a gun, remember? Can you two possibly save your bitching for when we get this issue resolved."

Ashley turned her attention back to the man, rolling her eyes as she did so. _Neat. Now the criminals have more common sense than the damned police do!_ "Sir, seriously, will you put the gun--"

"You heard the lady!" All eyes turned to Achmed and the double-barrel sawed-off shotgun he had just produced from under the counter. "Put it down!"

"You do know those are _illegal_, don't you?" Spencer shook her head in disbelief. _First day on the job...this is ridiculous._

"I do not care!" Achmed continued, his eyebrows drawn so tightly together they looked as though they might connect. "This is my store! All of you out!" A loud boom erupted in their eardrums as pieces of plaster rained down.

_Thank God that man wasn't prepared for the recoil. _"Have you lost your everlasting mind?" Spencer shrieked, taking her attention from the ski mask man, who took that momentary lapse in attention to bolt through the door to the store.

"Dammit!" Ashley spun and was out after him. "I'm sending back up to your store, you damned maniac!" She vaulted the hood of the car, pulling open her door and falling inside, the key in the ignition before her belt was completely fastened. "Get in!" She yelled at Spencer through the passenger window.

"I've got this on foot." She didn't wait for a reply, but took off after the suspect, pushing people roughly from her path.

"Son. Of. A. _Bitch_!" Ashley stomped on the gas, weaving dangerously in and out of traffic, as she worked to keep Spencer and the person she chased constantly in her line of sight. "Davies. Patrol sector 1103-A requesting back-up to the east avenue _Gulp 'N Belch. _Be advised the man inside is armed with a deadly weapon." She swerved to avoid ramming a pick-up truck that braked for no obvious reason. "Davies, patrol sector 1103-A in vehicular pursuit of suspect down fifth and main. Officer Carlin is on foot, in pursuit of same suspect." She threw down the walkie, focusing all her attention on not dying, and not killing any innocent civilians who may inadvertently get in her way. _Thank God_. She took a sharp right just in time to witness Spencer dive tackling the suspect, quickly subduing, and handcuffing him. She flipped off the siren, glad for the wailing to be gone, and climbed from the vehicle, walking quickly to her partner.

"There was a reason I told you to wait by the doughnuts!" She was yelling before she even realized it. "I _knew _he was in the store and I had you strategically placed to take him out in case things went wrong, but you don't listen to one damned thing I say!" Her foot began tapping quickly, in anger, right next to the suspect's head.

"Could you quit doing that?" He asked.

Ashley ignored him. "And have you even read the fool his rights?"

Spencer stood, putting a foot on the man's back. "I haven't had a chance to do anything yet because before I could you came over here and started bitching!"

"I cannot be_lieve _I'm stuck with you!"

"I can't believe I'm stuck with _you_!" Spencer countered, her face flushed from the exertion of the run.

"Is it possible that you guys could maybe do this...later?" The man called up from the ground. "You know, a time when I'm not down here munching on gravel."

"It's my collar." Ashley turned to get back in the car.

"What do you mean it's yours?

"What do you mean it's yours?" Spencer hauled the man up by the back of his shirt and began marching him towards the back door of the patrol car. "I'm the one who caught him!"

"Yeah, but I _saw _him first. My. Collar."

"Bullshit."

"Fine. You want it. It's yours. I'll even help you with the booking."

**HLF**

The ride back down to the station had been an uneventful one. The silence in the car had been deafening and even the suspect, Richard they had discovered his name, realized it would be wise to keep his mouth shut and let the officers stew in their own dark moods. He was being led through the doors of the precinct. Officer Davies in the front, with Officer Carlin bringing up the rear. He never thought he would be caught. Damn the police and their doughnuts.

"Good afternoon Isabelle." Ashley walked up to the counter, smiling at an attractive Latino woman who looked to be in her early thirties. "We brought one in for you." She motioned with her hand, indicating that Spencer was to bring Richard forward. "I need a little of your help though." She leaned in closer, placing a hand on Isabelle's forearm. "See this new officer behind me? That's Carlin, and this is her first booking. I need you to get her the _real_ paperwork."

Isabelle's eyebrows rose. As she looked back and forth between Spencer and Ashley. "The _real _paperwork...are you sure?"

"I'm positive." She backed away, winking at the desk clerk as she did so. "You be sure to let me know if your husband starts slacking." She raised an eyebrow. "I'd be more than happy to make up for his efforts." She laughed as she headed down the hall towards the main office room.

_Was she flirting with her...a _married _woman...Ashley's not..._

"You." All friendliness was gone from Isabelle's tone, and she was suddenly all business. Her spanish accent making her words sound all the more clipped. "You must have done something to get the real paperwork. A pity. You should hope that Officer Davies grows to like you." She rummaged in a drawer for a moment, then slammed a stack of papers five inches thick on the desk. "These are for you."

"What?" Spencer stared wide eyed at the mound of paperwork. "Are you serious?"

"I would not have given it to you if I were not. Here," She placed a pen on top of the papers, "No, on second thought, you may need two. Go ahead now. Get to work."

"Wow...what did you do to piss her off? I've seen fantasy novels that weren't that thick." Richard said.

"Shut up." Spencer growled, snatching up the papers and dragging him down the hall in the opposite direction.

**HLF**

"Two hours!"

Ashley spared a glance up from the chair in which she was sitting before turning her attention back to the computer screen, her fingers making slow methodical movements over the keys. She had heard Spencer coming before she even appeared at the edge of her desk, her heavy footsteps echoing throughout the main office. Now that the blonde had finally arrived, Ashley wouldn't have been surprised if she were able to spit acid. Her jaw was locked so rigidly that if it weren't for the uneven angry breathing that created the rising and falling of her chest, the brunette would have thought her partner had died and was now in a deep state of rigor mortis.

"Two hours! It took me two hours to get that damned paperwork sorted out so that I could book that man!" She knew she was yelling but she didn't care. "And the funny thing is, I only needed _four _pages from the over four-hundred you had your desk clerk girlfriend give me! Do you understand I had to sort through _all _of those pages to find the four I needed and...are you even listening to me!"

Ashley shrugged noncommittally. "No, not really."

"Dammit! I wasted two hours of my life while you..._what _is it that you did exactly?"

Ashley smiled calmly, only serving to infuriate Spencer more. "I played _Tetris_."

Spencer's mouth dropped, but she quickly snapped it back up, and angrily yanked the computer cord from the power socket on the floor. "You played _Tetris _for _two frickin' hours_?" Her hands were balled into fists.

"No, I played a little _Tomb Raider _too."

"You what?" Spencer was now speaking through clenched teeth, the words hissing as she said them.

"I didn't stutter. I _said_ played some _Tomb Raider _too. Now plug my damned computer back up, before I get mad!" Ashley stood and was less than inches away from her co-worker, the blonde's eyes flashing with a blue electricity. _If she didn't get on my nerves so damned much I might--_

"Carlin! Davies!" They both jumped as their names were yelled out, the office falling silent as every cop in the room turned toward the bellow. Chief Wallace stood less than a foot away from them, his arms folding tightly across his chest. "Both of you. My office. Now." He spoke the words with a deadly calm.

"This is _so _your fault." Ashley whispered fiercely as they followed the Chief back to his private space. "If you had just done like I asked with the doughnuts..."

"You're back to the damned doughnuts?" Spencer whispered her question just as fiercely.

"Shut the door." Wallace sat in the chair behind his desk, his hands folded beneath his chin as he looked from one woman to the next. "The first day and already you two are at each others throats." He leveled his gaze on Ashley. "I expected more from you Davies. I give you a task..._one _task. Help train a new officer. I didn't say you had to be friends, but you damned sure won't be tearing my squad apart with what has already appeared to be nothing more than petty squabbling. And _you_," He pointed a finger at Spencer, "while I commend you your detainment and arrest of the man who attempted to rob the convenience store today, I need you to understand that while you are in the field, while you are still undergoing training and I'm not there, what Davies says is the law. Do I make myself clear to both of you?"

They nodded.

"Have a seat." He waited for the women to be seated comfortably, although they both sat rather stiffly, probably from the tongue lashing they had both received. "Carlin, how old are you?"

"Twenty, sir."

"And Davies?"

"Twenty-two, sir."

"Good." Wallace produced a file from beneath the other piles of paper on his desk. "Davies, you've always wanted to do something more on the force, and Carlin, most rook's would jump at the chance for what I'm about to offer you."

Ashley swallowed a groan. _This can't be good. Whatever's coming can't be good._

"How'd you be interested in a little undercover work?"

"That'd be amazing!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I'd really rather not." Ashley said simultaneously.

"Yeah, well, you don't really have a choice."

"Figures." Ashley ran a hand down her face as she waited to be told her fate.

"Davies do you remember the Rainbow Strangler?"

Ashley sat up straighter in her chair, interest growing at the mention of that name. "Of course I do Chief, nobody in the community has forgotten."

"Who..." A confused look crossed Spencer face. "Who's the Rainbow Strangler?"

"I'll leave it up to you to read through the files," the Chief began, "but, the basic MO for the guy is torture murder. He's killed at least eleven people and we've yet to get any solid leads on him. The only thing we know is that he kills within the gay community which leads our profilers to believe he is either a homosexual male, or a heterosexual male with a deep hatred for gays and lesbians."

"I see." Spencer glanced at Ashley from the corner of her eye. "But what does that have to do with us?"

"I'm sending you both to San Francisco."

"What?" Ashley began to protest but was silenced with a look.

"It appears that they've had a string of homocides that bear an uncanny resemblance to the Rainbow Strangler, and if he _is _active in that area I'm sending you two."

"To do what, exactly?" Ashley dreaded his answer.

"I'm sending you to be gay."

"Woah, hold it! Back up one minute. You didn't have to bring my sexuality into this!" Ashley stood, hands on her hips.

_So she _is _gay..._

"Davies, sit down." He waved a hand, waiting for her to once again be seated. "I'm sending two females to play the part of lesbians who have just moved into the neighborhood where the last two homocides have occurred to see if you can determine anything. I know it's a long shot, but..."

"You're sending us...but...how is this going to work?" Spencer leaned forward in anticipation to the answer to her question.

_Damned idiot is actually looking forward to this..._Ashley shook her head as she too waited for an answer.

"Well, we've set up an apartment for the two of you, where you'll live. You've got fake professions, ID's, the works. You just have to go there and, uh, _pretend_ to be gay. Ah, Davies you just be yourself...I guess. I need you both in the clubs, at the bars, where ever."

"I get it."

"You do?" Wallace smiled hopefully in Ashley's direction.

"Yeah, you want us to be your stereotypical lesbian whores. Great."

His smile fell. "Davies, go home and pack." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Carlin, you too." He slid a key, two folders, and two bags across his desk. "Take this, they're the identities you'll need.

I'd go with you, but well, that would compromise the investigation. You'll have a go-between so if you need anything, let them know."

"There's just one problem with this Chief." Ashley spoke up as she grab her set of the items. "I can't stand her!" She pointed a finger at Spencer.

"Just because I didn't get your stupid doughnuts!"

"Enough! Both of you, out of my office and get ready. I expect you to be in the apartment by tomorrow morning." He watched them exit, then dropped his head into his hands. _If the _Rainbow Strangler _doesn't get them...I swear to God I will._


	3. Too Late

Spencer stood, tapping her foot against the sidewalk, her stance clearly showing a person who was more than a little annoyed. _Where is she? _She'd been waiting for Ashley for more than forty minutes, and all she wanted to do was get inside the apartment, but her aggravating partner had snatched the key clean out of her hand as they exited the station. _I'm going to frickin' strangle her..._her thoughts were interrupted by a loud rumbling, causing her head to snap around to the left. _The hell? _A silver, red flamed Harley-Davidson pulled up to the curb, its motor so loud that Spencer brought her hands to her ears. The rider pulled off the helmet, shaking loose a head full of mocha colored hair. _Davies...ugh._

"How long've you been standing here, looking like an idiot?" She asked, turning off the engine, a mocking smirk on her face. She pulled a pair of shades from her baggy camo-fatigue pants, wiping them on her sleeveless brown tank, before settling them on her face.

"If you had any _decency_ you'd have been here when I was since we were _told _we needed to be in the apartment early this morning, but look at the time, it's damned near ten." Spencer was frowning so hard it was causing her face to hurt; she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I've been waiting for nearly an hour!"

"Aw, poor Spencie. An _entire _hour...I've been on stake-outs that've lasted nearly thirteen, and you're complaining about _one_. Ooo, weren't we the lucky department to get you." She finished sarcastically.

Spencer took a deep breath. _You can_not _slap her, you can_not _slap her. _"Where's your stuff?"

Ashley leaned against her bike, "Martinez is bringing it; he was right behind me. He'll be here in a second." Almost as if on cue, a yellow jeep liberty turned the corner, stopping shortly behind the Harley.

Martinez climbed down from the driver's seat, hauling a massive luggage bag, "You, _amiga, _have too much shit. I think I pulled a muscle in my back just now."

Ashley only rolled her eyes, snatching the bag from Cisco's hands, making her way up the sidewalk to their apartment, opening the door. _Nice..._the department had completely furnished the apartment, and she let out a low whistle as her eyes lit upon the 44" plasma screen television mounted on the wall. _I can't wait to play my PS3 on that..._she turned back to look at Spencer, ignoring the drool that leaked from the corner of Martinez's mouth as he stared at the TV. "I've got the master bedroom." She didn't wait for a response, but disappeared down the hallway.

"Can she do that?" Spencer directed her question to Cisco, snapping her fingers in front of his face to bring him back into the present.

"W-what did you ask me?" there was a dazed look in his eyes, "I was just watching the Super Bowl...in my head." He pointed at the wall, "On _that _kick ass TV."

"You _are _an idiot...I asked if she could do that?"

"Psh, Davies can do whatever she wants."

"Yes, I can." Ashley had emerged back into the room, looking at her blonde partner. "and you're gonna be sleeping on the couch. There's only one room."

"No!" Spencer's foot stomped down onto the floor. "If we do anything, we should take _turns _sleeping in the bed!"

"Or," A lecherous grin broke out on Martinez's face, "you ladies could _share _the bed...at the same. Time." Two sets of eyes narrowed simultaneously, and he found himself taking an involuntary step back. "I mean, it was just a suggestion, you know...ah, I'm just gonna be leaving now...call if you need anything."

Ashley watched him go, and was on the verge of shutting her door when a voice rang out from across the breezeway. "Yoo-hoo!" She suppressed a groan. _Damn, and already we're set upon by the rainbow troupe. _She plastered a fake grin onto her face before turning to greet the surprise company, as Spencer appeared at her shoulder.

"You two must be our new neighbors!"

Ashley had to actively struggle not to roll her eyes. _Wow...master of the obvious? _"Yeah, that would be us."

Spencer hadn't seen a lot of things, but then again, she was originally from Ohio and the gay vibes this man exuded could set the world aflame. _Those jeans are really tight...I'm surprised I can't hear his nuts screaming for mercy, and that shirt? Such a queen..._"Hi," she stuck out her hand, shaking the man's, trying to keep from looking surprised at the loose grip. _I usually keep an open mind, but this guy's a walking stereotype..._

"It's so nice to have some estrogen in the building, all these hulking men running around everywhere."

"I think there's plenty of estrogen to be had." Ashley muttered under her breath.

"What was that dear?" He leaned in closer, so as to hear better.

"Nothing...so," she scratched her head. "I get that you're our neighbor but _who_-?"

"Mikel," he ran a hand through his blonde hair, "and Dan's around here somewhere. Anyway, I've really got to run. I just wanted to drop by and introduce myself, but I'll come back sometime to invite you ladies over to one of our dinner parties."

"You really don't have--" Spencer began to protest.

"Nonsense," Mikel interrupted turning to leave, "oh, by the way, club Elixir is having ladies night, so you two get in free, maybe I'll see you then, ah--"

"Ashley," the brunette pointed to the blonde, "and Spencer."

"Good, good. Tata ladies!"

Ashley watched him sashay back into his apartment. _I'm so glad I'm a dyke_.

**HLF**

Spencer walked into the club after Ashley, feeling a little of place. _This is really...gay._ She tried not to let her face show the level of apprehension she was currently feeling. _Why couldn't we have gone to that nice steak restaurant instead? _She already knew the answer to her mental question; she just hated to admit that Davies was right. Someone who was looking to victimize lesbians and gays would have much better luck inside a crowded club or bar, than they would in some restaurant. "What is it that I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Walk around, dance, look normal." Ashley ran a hand through her hair, "Quit acting like you just graduated from the academy yesterday."

_She's such an ass_. Spencer didn't even bother with a response, just turned and began making her way through the crowd of bodies. Men danced with men, women with women, and she thought that for a moment she had spotted an incredibly attractive straight man, it turned out to be nothing more than a woman in drag. Nearly two hours into the night and nothing seemed the least bit out of place. _I'm leaving...if I get back to the apartment first I can get the bed_.

"Hey sweetie."

Spencer stopped, and found herself looking into the gray eyes of what she _thought _people would call a butch lesbian. "Hi, um...?"

"You here with anyone?"

_Do I lie? _Technically _I _am _here with someone, but I can't stand her so does it count?_ "Well, no...not exactly." She grimaced at what she knew could possibly come next.

"Wanna dance?"

A scream from the bathroom saved her from having to answer, she smiled apologetically as she ran towards the door, trying to shove it open and finding it barred from the other side. _Is it locked? _Another scream echoed from within the closed room. _Can nobody else hear that? _She scanned the club, finding that everyone was still engaged, not noticing anything was amiss. Sighing she pushed her way through the throng of people, shoving her way towards the bar, flagging down its tender. "Key." The bartender stared at her as though she were speaking a foreign language. "Key, I need the key to the bathroom!"

"Oh, honey," he waved her away. "You don't need a key to get inside; it doesn't lock."

Alarm bells began clanging inside her head, and she could feel her heart start a panicky rhythm within her chest. _It's probably nothing...where the hell is Davies? _"Ashley!" She screamed the name, ignoring the annoyed looks being thrown her way by the bar's patrons. "Davies, Ashley Davies!" She saw the brunette spin around on the bar stool, and she raced towards her. "Something's wrong, I can't get into the bathroom."

"How's that _my _problem?" She motioned to a red-headed woman to her left. "Can't you see I'm busy talking?"

"You're not listening to me! The bathroom isn't supposed to be locked, and I can't get the door open, something's wrong!"

"Look around, you're in a club, or a bar, whatever the hell this place is...my point is that people make connections. Someone's probably just in there having a good time. Now leave me alone, you're messing me up here." She turned her attention back to the red-head, effectively dismissing Spencer.

Spencer's jaw tightened and she made her way back to the bathroom, banging on the door, waiting and receiving no answer. She backed up a step, slamming her shoulder against the steel door, wincing at the pain that rang through her arm. _Shit..._she took a deep breath, shaking the throbbing pain from her body, and charged the door once again, nearly falling to her face when it flew open easily. The floor was slick, making it hard to keep her footing. A gasping noise brought her attention downward, and she felt the blood in her body pool to her feet. _Oh my God..._she ran to the woman, dropping down beside her, forcing the bile that tried to work its way up her throat back down. "I'm gonna get you help okay?" The woman reached out grabbing onto Spencer's arm in a grip that should have been impossible. She tried and failed to hold back tears. _She's not gonna make it..._"I've gotta call the police, okay?" _I'm the fucking police! I should be able to do something!_ She knew though, she knew there was nothing she could do to save her, her throat was cut so savagely Spencer was surprised the woman was still alive. _What do I do? _She locked eyes with the woman, feeling a heaviness settle into the pit of her stomach as she stared into the lifeless green orbs. Spencer pried the woman's hand from her arm, standing on shaky feet, walking trance-like from the bathroom. "Someone call 911." Her voice came out hoarse, barely above a whisper, causing her to grow angry when no one paid her any heed. "Someone call the _fucking _police!" She raised her voice this time, screaming over the music.

Ashley came racing through the crowd, "What the hell are you--" she trailed off, her face paling as she took in her blood soaked partner. "W-what happened?"

"We might have been able to save her, if you had come! If you just came when I told you something was wrong!"

"I didn't know...

"It's not that you didn't know." Her voice grew cold as ice. "You just didn't care." She didn't want to hear anymore, turning her back to Ashley, re-entering the bathroom something caught her attention.

SHE SCREAMED SHE BEGGED

YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD HER PLEAD

DOWN, DOWN ON BENDED KNEE

CUT HER THROAT LOOK AT HER RED SMILE

HURRY CATCH ME IF YOU CAN

I'LL NEVER STOP

TIL ALL THE FAGS ARE DEAD

RS

Spencer felt her eyes tear up as she finished reading the sadistic scrawl, ran to a stall, and retched.


	4. New Target

Guys. When they're speaking in Spanish, the dialogue is italicized.

"Spencer?" Ashley stuck her head into the bathroom, "Are you ready to go _yet_?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Spencer's entire face flushed a deep red as she slammed the door in the brunette's face, continuing to yell through the wood, "Can't you see I'm _naked_?"

"It's not like you've got anything I haven't seen before, besides, I probably have a little more of it than you do." She leaned back against the wall, waiting on her partner to emerge, already envisioning the annoyed expression that would most likely be plastered onto her face. The door flew open, and she wasn't the least bit disappointed.

"You are the most rude, inconsiderate," her voice became slightly muffled as she pulled her head through the top of her _Def Leopard _t-shirt, "ass of a person that I have ever had the misfortune to meet!"

"Look at my face," Ashley pointed at herself, her expression completely devoid of emotion. "Tell me if it looks like I care."

_I swear I'm going to kill her...I'm gonna put my hands around her neck and _kill _her! _"I'm driving." Spencer snatched the keys from Ashley's hanging hand, stalking out the door not even waiting to see if the brunette were following. She was already inside the midnight blue Mazda RX-8, buckled, engine on, and a look on her face cold enough to freeze over the Sahara before Ashley ambled to the car, obviously moving as slow as possible to annoy her counterpart. "Took you long enough," she growled out, "my clothes are now officially out of style."

Ashley glanced over impassively, "They would've had to have been _in _style _first_."

Spencer didn't respond, just gritted her teeth speeding away from the curb and into the already thickening four o'clock San Francisco traffic. _Murder is wrong. You can't kill her you can't_...the thought of murder sobered her some as she thought back to the girl from last night, still unable to shake the guilt that if she had paid more attention she may have been able to save her. To keep the person who murdered her from even getting in a shot. _Maybe if Super Cop over there had listened to me_...to be truthful, the thought of being in a car with her commanding officer at this moment sickened her to the pit of her stomach. She couldn't understand why she wouldn't listen to her...

"Spencer! Watch where you're going!"

She looked up with barely enough time to react, slamming on brakes, the tires squealing with the struggle of trying to bring the vehicle to a halt. She could feel her heart hammering and was tempted to open her mouth, look in the rearview mirror and check to see if it had jumped into her throat as she suspected. "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Ashley waved out the window, indicating the car before them that couldn't have been more than a quarter of a millimeter away from their front bumper. "You could have killed someone!"

"Shut up!" Spencer snapped out, her eyes spitting venom, "You _did _kill someone!"

Ashley's face paled, her lower jaw locking in place as she turned back to face forward, "Just get us there in one piece." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke.

Spencer nearly felt bad for her, but squashed away the feeling of sympathy, shaking her head as the traffic once again began moving. _It's not like it isn't true..._

**HLF**

Neither of them spoke the rest of the way to the park where they were supposed to meet up with the person who would be the go-between for them and Chief Wallace. Spencer had noticed Ashley wiping roughly at her cheeks several times during the drive, but now that they had arrived at their destination, any emotion she'd been showing was completely gone.

Ashley jumped immediately from the car as soon as it was parked. _I can't ride in there with her anymore...it's not my fault that woman died...it's not..._she leaned back against the front of the Mazda, staring up into the sky. _Why'd I get stuck with a rookie anyway? I'd rather be chasing people around downtown, getting _shot _at even! Not chasing some maniacal serial killer around when nobody has a clue about where we should begin looking. Why do I get the nasty feeling the department's using us as bait...?_

"Hey _chica_!"

She started at the noise, bringing her gaze down, "Martinez? What the hell are _you _doing here?"

"_I'm the go-between…duh."_

"Say _what_?" Spencer had climbed from the car, just hearing the tail-end of the short conversation the two had been having.

Ashley spared a glance her way, rolling her eyes slightly, "You come to live in California and didn't think it would be smart to take any Spanish classes? All he said was he's the go-between."

"Not that many people speak _Spanish _in Ohio, so excuse me for thinking it's not that important."

"Well, if you look around this _isn't _Ohio," Ashley pushed off from the car, her eyes narrowing as she continued to talk, "and the Latino population is considerably higher so it _is _important."

"Woah, woah," Martinez stepped in between them, his honey eyes wide, "You two are fighting over nothing, it can't be that bad living together." He turned to Ashley, "_And __you__, what the hell is your problem_?"

Ashley threw her hands into the air, "_You already know! I can't stand her! Why would Chief make me watch after her anyway? All the collars I have and he dumps a rookie on me_!"

"_If this is about the damned doughnuts, you really need to let it go."_

"_I could care less about those freaking doughnuts!_"

"Would you two _please _speak in English!" Spencer yelled, silencing them both.

"I could, or _you _could just learn Spanish."

"Ashley!" Martinez shot her a warning look, "Can we _not _have that argument again?"

Unable to direct her aggravation towards Spencer, she turned it instead against Cisco, "Whatev, what exactly are we supposed to be telling you?"

He pulled a tiny notebook from his back pocket, flipping through, stopping after a couple of pages, "Chief wants me to find out what happened...matter of fact, his exact words were, 'How in the shittin-hell could those two have _been _there and not known some shit was 'bout to go down?' end quote." He settled his brown gaze on Spencer, "You can go ahead and talk first."

"Tell him it's not like I didn't know something was wrong, because I did!"

"Um," He scratched his head with the pen, "_chica_, I don't know if you want to tell him that."

"Why not?"

"Because he's immediately going to go, 'If that girl knew something was wrong, _how was a crime still committed_?' Except he'll be in your face when he screams it, maybe even accidentally hit you with some spittle."

The blonde grimaced, making a face, "Maybe I better rephrase that...I _knew _something was wrong, I even told Davies but she acted like I was talking to a human brick."

"I did _not_, I listened to you!"

"Right," Spencer folded her arms, "what you were listening to, were a pair of fake breasts with red hair!"

"Her breasts were not fake…and they weren't covered in hair…!"

"Wait," Cisco flipped to another page in the notepad, jotting something down, "so Davies, she actually told you something was wrong but you were...?"

_What am I supposed to say? I was too busy hitting on that chick? I totally could have gotten her in my bed...I'm too horny to be a cop? _That's _not right..._"See...I was talking..." she hesitated, she'd never been a really good liar and was now starting to wish she'd taken some lessons from her mother in this regard. "We were talking...s-she...we..." She trailed off, there was no way to rationalize what she did, no way to make up for it. Her own selfishness had cost another person their life.

Spencer watched as Ashley fumbled to come up with an explanation, saw the myriad of expressions cross her partners face and began speaking without even knowing why. "She was asking the woman if she'd noticed anything that seemed off. You know, regular police work. I would have done it, but I'm not too good with strangers."

Martinez stared suspiciously from one cop to the other, "That true?"

Ashley stood there stunned, trying to think of a way to casually pick her mouth up from the floor, "Y-yeah...it's true." She finally mumbled out.

"Mmhmm..." He finished jotting down a few things, then put the pad away, "Alright then, I guess I'll leave you ladies alone, unless of course," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "you want some company."

"Yeah, but no." Spencer walked back around, the Mazda, getting behind the wheel.

"Is she telling the truth?" Cisco directed the question to Ashley, his face no longer friendly, but that of a cop seeking answers to something that didn't feel quite right.

"I gotta go." Ashley climbed into the passenger side, not answering, slamming the door shut she winked and blew a kiss to Martinez who only shook his head with a smirk before turning away. She looked over at Spencer, "Hey, Carlin...thanks."

"I didn't do it for you." _At least, I don't think I did..._

**HLF**

Ashley opened the door to the apartment and immediately felt as though something were wrong, her hand went to her waist, and she cursed under her breath at the realization that she'd left the holster and gun in the bedroom. _Shit..._"Carlin, stay behind me."

"What?" Spencer tried to push her way through the door.

"I _said _stay back!" Something in the tone of Ashley's voice made her listen, as the brunette stepped cautiously through, entering the foyer, her eyes expertly sweeping the area, looking for the slightest thing that may have been out of place. "Someone's been in here..."

"I think you're losing it." Spencer rolled her eyes, stepping into the apartment as well. "Nothing's been moved, nobody's been in here."

"You're still thinking like a rookie." Ashley swiveled her head, locking eyes with Spencer as she spoke. "Nothing has to be moved, people know not to touch your stuff, they _know _you'll notice that, what you have to look for, to _sense_, are the clues that are more subtle. It doesn't even smell the same in here."

"Are you serious?" Spencer asked, eyes wide.

Ashley nodded, "Sometimes the subtle clues can save your life. People just never pay attention. Stay here." She started off down the hall, listening for every creak of the boards, _knowing _without _knowing _that someone had been inside. She paused in front of the bathroom, slowly pushing open the door, flicking on the light, and felt her breath catch in her throat.

**IN THE LIGHT OF DAY**

**TIME TO PLAY, TIME TO PLAY**

**THE LITTLE BLONDE IS WHO I WANTED**

**I MISSED THE FIRST TIME**

**I WON'T BE TEASED OR TAUNTED**

**IN THE BATHROOM **

**SHE ESCAPED THE CLUB**

**BUT SHE CAN'T ESCAPE THE LOVE**

**THAT I WILL GIVE HER WHEN SHE DIES**

**WHEN I TEACH HER SOUL TO FLY**

**RS**

Ashley felt a dark anger began to simmer within her, and knew that if she ever saw the person responsible they would never make it to trial, they'd never even be read their rights, because she _would _be their judge, their executioner, and she would be glad of it. _I live here...he's been where I live...threatening my partner..._the other crimes he'd committed game back to her in a string of memory. She remembered sitting at home on the couch after work, watching the news, seeing that he'd struck again, gripped by as much fear as the rest of the city because nobody knew what he looked like, which meant he could be anyone. They seemed so much more real now, because now it had struck much closer to home. She heard the soft tread of feet coming up behind her, "Carlin, don't come in here." She reached to close the door, but made the move to late. Spencer was already standing beside her.

She gasped, choking on her fear, "He's talking about me isn't he...he wants me..."


	5. Unexpected Arrival

Spencer rolled over in frustration, trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable on the living room couch. _I can't believe Davies is making me sleep out here…alone. This close to the door…after what happened earlier…what if he comes back? I'm right here in the open…_the room lit up momentarily, headlights from the cars outside slipping through the cracks of the window blinds, casting sinister shadows against the wall. _I can't sleep out here_. Spencer jumped up from the couch, making her way quickly down the hallway, stopping before the door that led to the master bedroom where Ashley was most likely asleep. "Davies," she knocked lightly, "are you still awake?" _She probably can't hear me over whatever the hell it is she's listening to…_she pushed the door open slowly, poking her head inside.

"Dirty baaaaabe, you see these shackles baby I'm your slaaaaave," Ashley stood in front of the full-length mirror in her sports bra and boxers, a hairbrush serving as an impromptu microphone as she danced about, "I'll let you whip me if I misbehaaaave it's just that no one makes me feel this waaaay…"

_You can't be serious? _Spencer didn't know whether to laugh out loud at the spectacle her partner was making of herself, or to be pissed off to no end that this was how she chose to spend her night, after Spencer had received nothing less than what could be considered a death threat. "Are you for real?"

Ashley froze, her face instantly heating up with embarrassment before she spun slowly around, slapping dumbly at the stereo next to the mirror, turning it off. "Uh…"

"Someone is out to kill me and you're dancing around in your room like you have _zero _sense!"

"See, I was just---"

"You were _just _looking like a fool is what you were just doing." Spencer folded her arms across her chest, seriously unable to believe that this person was all that stood between her and possible death. _I don't stand a chance. I might as well tie a note around my neck begging the strangler to come get me._

"What is it you wanted?" She finally regained some composure. _She's kinda sexy when she's pissed off. Doesn't change the fact that she's aggravating as hell, but it's a start._

"I…I didn't want to sleep out there by myself." Spencer hitched her thumb in the direction of the living room.

"You scared of the boogeyman?" Ashley teased, running the hairbrush she was still holding through her hair.

"No! I'm not scared of the boogeyman you ass! You know damned well what's wrong."

Ashley looked at the blonde. _Really _looked at her for the first time since she walked into the room, noting how tense she actually looked, as if the smallest thing out of the ordinary would send her off the edge. "Look, you sleep in here tonight. Okay? It's cool. Besides," she continued as she walked out through the door, "The _Maxim 100 _comes on VH1 tonight and there's no TV in this room."

Spencer stared after her partner, unable to comprehend what had just occurred. _Was she actually nice to me…?_

**HLF**

_Angelina Jolie…why am I not surprised that she was number one?_ Ashley stifled a yawn as the show she had been watching drew to a close. _I wonder if _Nip/Tuck _is on? _She began flipping absentmindedly through the channels. _What the hell? _She hit the mute button, cocking her head to the side, trying to see if she'd actually heard something, or was just making it up. The noise sounded again, a low scratching near the front door. _Spencer! _Ashley hopped from the couch, racing down the hallway, bursting through the door, skidding to a stop beside the bed, feeling her heart beat slow as she saw Spencer sprawled across the bed, her hair spread across the pillows in a golden fan. _Alright. At least the rook's safe. _She heard the scratching again, closer to the bedroom window this time. She opened the drawer to the nightstand beside the bed, grabbing her pistol before making her way to the front of the apartment and exiting through the door.

The night air was still, the wind blowing lightly, ruffling Ashley's hair. No matter how she tried, she couldn't shake the feeling that whatever was outside, _whoever_, was outside wasn't looking to spread the good word of Jesus Christ. _Please just be a group of lost Jehovah's Witnesses…please. _Ashley rounded the corner of the apartment building, gun drawn, peering out into the darkness trying to make out any form of movement, but seeing nothing. _I guess I'm just hearing things…_

"Blondes are so much prettier."

Ashley spun on her heel at the voice, finding no one, feeling her heart jump into her throat, pounding erratically. "Who the fuck are you?" Her hands shook on the gun, and she could feel the sweat from her palms already making her grip unsure.

"You like them too. Don't you?" The voice rasped from the darkness, moving, so that Ashley was unable to pinpoint its exact location. "You filthy little dyke and your little blonde whore. What are you gonna do when I take her away? When I paint the world red?"

"Tell me who the _fuck _you are!" Someone rushed up from behind her, throwing something around her neck, squeezing tightly, the coarse material biting roughly into her skin. The gun slipped from Davies' grasp, clattering noisily to the ground. _No! I've got to warn Carlin!_

"Don't fight me." He whispered into her ear, his voice silky, smooth, lulling her into sleep, into the unwelcome arms of death, "Your death will help me purify this world. Then I'll come back for the blonde. Yes. Then I'll come back for her."

"Please," she wheezed out, "don't do this." Her fingers pulled at the rope around her neck, trying to no avail to loosen its hold, to get air, trying to breathe life back into her rapidly fading senses.

"Don't worry. I will give her time to understand your death before I come back to claim her. She will see the truth. You will _all_ see the truth."

"Don't hurt her..." her words came out softly, her struggle against her assailant growing rapidly weak.

"What I do to her won't hurt. This doesn't hurt, does it?" He tightened the rope, blocking off the last remaining streams of oxygen Ashley had been able to drag into her lungs.

_Spencer…you've got to get away…_


	6. Ice

Spencer burrowed further beneath the covers, curling into a fetal position in an attempt to conserve body heat. _Why's it so cold? _She pulled her head from the warmth she had just begun creating, peeking out. _What the hell? _Spencer threw the covers back, and made to get out of bed, shivering as her feet hit the cool wooden floor. _Why would she leave the door open? What kind of cop goes to bed and not only doesn't lock the door, but leaves the damned thing wide open? _She padded softly down the hall, entering the living room she turned to the TV, beginning to turn it off. _It's on mute…it's on mute and she's not here…_she didn't know where it came from but waves of fear began cascading over her. Not fear for herself, but fear for Davies. _Okay, she probably ran to the car or something._ She tried to calm herself, knowing that she was only attempting to convince herself of a lie. "Ashley?" She called out, stepping from the apartment looking to her left and right, seeing no one. _Where is she? _Spencer continued down the sidewalk, pausing once she reached the end of the breezeway, folding her arms as the wind picked up, the only thing making sound in the late night air. _I guess she's not out here…_she turned, and then she saw them.

Her breath caught in her throat as she locked eyes with the man who held Ashley by a rope pulled tightly around her throat; freezing in place, not from terror, but from the look of sheer inhumanity in his eyes, eyes so blue they looked to be miniature chips of ice, holding no emotion. His face was hidden in the shadows, but even still his eyes glared mockingly at her. Daring her to move, to speak, to try to save the victim in his arms, they stood this way, in this silent moment in time, sizing each other up.

"Too late little one, too late. I'll be back for you. I promise." A sinister smile curled his lips as he dropped Ashley's limp, lifeless body to the ground, turning and fleeing into the night.

Spencer made to take off after him but stopped short, her gaze drawn to the still body of her partner. "Ashley?" She knelt down next to her, pressing two shaky fingers to her throat, searching for a pulse. Praying she would find one. _Oh God…she's not breathing. _Panic began to consume her, as she pressed an ear to Ashley's chest, listening and not hearing anything. The dead silence growing into a malevolent entity. _She can't be gone…_

**HLF**

"Did you do it? Did you get the one you were after?"

The man turned to the driver, forcing down the anger that threatened to boil from him in an undirected rage. "No." A simple word, one that told of his failure. His eyes narrowed as he thought of how close he had been to achieving his goal. _She wouldn't have even known I had come in…I would have been so gentle with her. Freed her from her life of sin; I would have saved her. _His hands clenched, _that fucking brunette. It's okay…I took care of her…_he looked from his window at the passing houses. His eyes sliding closed, hiding those terrible glacier blue eyes from the world. _Work makes me so tired…_

**HLF**

Spencer's hands shook as she turned Ashley onto her back, trying her best to remember everything she had been taught about CPR while in training at the academy. Trying and failing to recall any of it. Terrified that she could be the ultimate cause of her partner's death, "Ashley!" she grabbed her shoulders, shaking them as if that would bring the dark-haired cop back from the brink of death, as if that simple act could reach past the cold veil placed over her life and pull her back into the world of the living.

"Move!" Someone pushed her roughly away, taking her place next to Ashley before she had time to react.

"Mikel?" Spencer whispered his name as if in a dream.

He ignored her, as though she hadn't spoken at all; placing his hands expertly against Ashley's still chest pressing down in quick bursts, pausing before bending over and breathing air into her lungs, trying with all his might to save her, praying he wouldn't fail. _She's going to die…_he tried once more, already feeling the weight of her death. Pushing down, when Ashley arched up, her eyes flying open as she drew a deep ragged breath before crashing back down to the ground.

"Carlin…"

Spencer knelt back down, across from Mikel, trying to make sense of the situation, taking Ashley's hand. "Yeah…I'm here."

Ashley frowned slightly, her brows drawing together over golden brown eyes. _Why's she crying…_"You're okay?" Her voice was shaky as she asked the question, her lungs laboring back to work. _I'm so tired…_

"I'm fine. I promise."

Ashley nodded as best she could from her position on the ground, her eyes sliding closed, content in the knowledge that she hadn't failed her partner.

"Spencer Carlin." Mikel spoke her name with a forcefulness she wouldn't expect from him. He appeared changed somehow, less effeminate, his square jaw tightened. "You need to call your Chief and inform him of tonight's situation. I'm sure he'd want to know one of his officers has been attacked."

"W-what?" Spencer ran a hand through her hair, confused. "How do you know all of this?"

He looked back at her. His reflection unnervingly calm as he met her questioning gaze. "Mikel Richardson. I'm FBI."


	7. Fragmented

"So, what are you going to do now?" The man directed his question to his companion, the only other person in the room, but the man didn't immediately respond. Instead, he stood, as though transfixed; staring at the photo of the last woman he attacked. The picture stared out at him, mocking him with the undeniable sense that he would never had another chance to do what he needed to do…to feel her pulse pounding beneath his hands. He would never get the chance to watch as she lay gasping on the ground, willing her body to live, even as the crimson tide poured forth from a slash against her throat that would make even him avert his gaze. It would be too terribly beautiful to stare upon. He twirled a blade in his hand, his blue eyes reflecting back at him as though from another place. "They're going to look for you harder now…you attacked one of their own. You've got to—"

At this he turned, his face contorted in an unmistakable mask of fury, "I know damned well what I have to do," the blade bit into his palm, scarlet drops falling and disappearing in the shadow, "I'm going back…what would Jesus do?"

**HLF**

"Do you think that shit is funny?" Ashley stood over the suspect, straddling him, shoving the barrel of the gun roughly against the side of his head, "say it's funny now! I _dare _you to say it's funny now!" She leaned over him, her nose grazing his, the look in her eyes something wild, inhuman, and unstable. "Why so quiet?" The sneer that pulled at her lips would have terrified her had she been able to see it.

"P-Please," he whimpered out, trying to string together something that would make sense, something that would get the gun away from his head, "you can have the purse back! I-I'm sorry!"

"Ashley!" Spencer ran up, having trailed her partner by several hundred feet as they had chased down the purse snatcher. Why? Spencer didn't know, this wasn't part of their detail. A stolen purse would be an inconvenience but they were undercover and finding leads on the Rainbow Strangler who had disappeared from public view took precedence over some woman getting her purse snatched, and Ashley has just seriously blown their cover. _She's stressed…she doesn't know what she's doing._ "Davies lower your weapon!" Ashley either didn't hear her, or was purposefully ignoring her. "Davies!"

Ashley turned her head, and Spencer took an unwilling step backwards, afraid that the gun would be pointed at her, "What?" The word erupted angrily from her throat.

"Stop…" she reached out a tentative hand, showing that she meant no harm, "you need to put your gun away; this isn't why we're here."

"Would you get this maniac off me?" The man pinned beneath Ashley pushed up against her, trying to throw her from off top of him.

"If you move one-more-fucking-time I'm going to leave your brains all over this sidewalk. Do you understand me?" She pressed the gun harder against the side of his head, relishing in the fear she was creating within him.

_She can't seriously be doing this? _"Davies, you can stop now or I can call the Chief and tell him what's been going on." And whether the two of them wanted to admit it or not, this had been a problem for the past three weeks, ever since she had been attacked by the Rainbow Strangler Ashley had been flying off the handle at anyone and everyone. Spencer had found herself on the receiving end of several of Ashley's explosions.

"Fine," Ashley stood, pushing herself up roughly, using the suspect's chest as a driving point for her knee, "you better be damned glad she showed when she did."

The man scrambled to his feet, turning on his heel, and fleeing into the darkness, to afraid to even glance back over his shoulder as her ran. Afraid that maybe the cop would be following him.

"You need to get your shit together."Spencer step closer, shoving a finger into Ashley's chest, "now."

"You don't run me Carlin," Ashley's face was now a cool emotionless mask, "what you do is your business and what I do?" She holstered her gun, "is mine, and that's how it should stay."

"You sound absolutely ridiculous, we're partners! Everything you do falls back onto me! Everything that happens to you, happens to me! Don't you—"

"Don't you eversay that!" Ashley grabbed Spencer's shirt, jerking her roughly towards her, "It didn't happen to you! You weren't the one who almost died, so until he comes after you, until you know what it feels like to think you'll die, don't you _ever _say that!" She pushed Carlin away from her, causing the other woman to stumble backwards, "do whatever you want. I've got more leads to check." The she turned, stalking away, not looking back once, as she turned the corner, disappearing from sight.

_I don't know what to do…_Spencer stood in the middle of the sidewalk for a moment, _do I go after her? _Before deciding to leave Ashley alone to cool down, _she wouldn't listen to me anyway…_

**HLF**

The didn't see him…hidden within the shadows, but he saw them, he had watched the entire scene unfold before him, and he couldn't be more pleased with what he saw as he watched the brunette stalk away from her partner. And what he saw? What he saw, was the blonde he had wanted all along. Alone. Stranded. His.


	8. Close

"Hey,"

Spencer turned towards the voice, a slight frown creasing her brow as she stared into the eyes so blue and sharp she felt as though they were piercing her to her core, "Uhm, hi?"

"Sorry," the stranger stepped closer out of the shadows into the glaring streetlight, a sheepish grin spreading across his face, a grin that rose up to his eyes, "I don't mean to just walk up on you like this, I know it's a little creepy."

"Just a little…"

"It's just…I saw you, and I had to talk to you," he wrung his hands nervously, struggling to find a way to get her to understand, to see that he really was, completely enamored by her, that quickly, that fast.

She looked him over, shaggy dark hair hung down into his eyes, and wished Ashley was around, she couldn't read this guy,_…something seems off, just…_ "Right, well, I don't really do the whole talking to random people at night…by myself…thing, so, it was nice meeting you. I think?" Spencer made to walk away but felt herself being held in place, a vise grip tightened on her arm.

"You should at least hear me out. I've got important things to say to you. Things you _will_ hear."

"Look," Spencer's voice dropped to a deadly whisper that took away none of its seriousness, her azure eyes locked onto ice battling for dominance, "you can either let me go, or—"

"Carlin," Ashley rounded the corner, short of breath, and stopped short as she took in the scene before her, noticing the defensive rigidity in her partner's body, "is everything okay here?" She moved closer, willing her hands to stay away from her pistol. _I came back to apologize, I can't very well start blasting people…_

The blonde turned towards the dark-haired woman, the look of grateful thanks evident in her eyes, "I'm sure it is now. Right?" She jerked her arm from his hand, "you should probably go."

"Will you just listen?" The words burst forth from his throat, his eyes blazed and he took a menacing step forward, his movement erratic and charged, his hands clenching by his side, "just fucking listen to me."

Ashley stepped between the two of them, reached up and snatched him closer by the mane of hair on his head, "you," she bared her teeth, her eyes narrowing to slits in her face, "have two choices right now. Either you reconsider your next move and walk away, or I swear to God, I will blow a hole in you the size of the Grand Canyon."

"Ash," Spencer placed a light hand on the other cop's forearm, "I think he gets it."

The brunette didn't move, her mocha eyes stayed fastened on the glacier blues in front of her, and she hoped, she prayed that he would do something stupid, that he would push her, that he would be the one who shoved her past her rapidly shrinking breaking point, "well?"

"Fuck you," he spat the words, pushed her roughly away, and began retreating back into the dark alley, "mighty brave now, aren't you?"

"What the hell are you talking…" the color drained from her face, and she staggered back, the air rushing from her lungs.

"Thanks for coming back…are you okay?"

"That was him," she stood rooted in place, willing herself not to collapse into the earth, forcing her body to stop shaking as it all came crashing down with vivid clarity.

"Who?" Spencer looked from the pale woman to the darkened alley, trying to piece it all together. _What the hell is wrong with…_"shit! That was _him_, we gotta go after him Ashley, we can't just let him get away." She made to take off into the alley and stopped, an impatient look on her face, "come _on_."

"I-I can't," her voice shook, she turned haunted eyes towards the blonde, "not right now. I can't."

"Davies snap out of it," she grabbed her partner's shoulder's and shook, "you either come with me, right now, or I'll go alone."

Davies' eyes snapped back into focus, and she took a steadying breath before drawing her pistol from beneath her jacket and sprinting into the alley, "can't let you have all the fun, can we?"

She shook her head before chasing after her partner, and couldn't help the small smile that began to cross her face, _no…we can't…_

HLF

The silence in the kitchen was almost deafening in its heavy seriousness. Neither of the women spoke, both lost somewhere in themselves. They had given chase, even called in back-up, but nothing. He had disappeared as though he had never existed, as though he were a ghost and not of the material world, and the fact that he could do that. The fact that he could jump in and out of existence frightened them like nothing they had faced before.

"Dammit," Ashley slammed her hand down on the table, causing Spencer to jump "we could have had him. If I hadn't froze up, if I had just—"

"You can't blame yourself for this. It's not like—"

"Shut up, will you? Just shut the fuck up," she pushed her chair back, "you're not really that helpful. How in the hell could you let him get that close to you? He could have done anything to you."

"Right," Spencer flew from her seat and slammed Ashley against the wall, "because you did such a damned fine job of not getting yourself nearly killed, because you, with all your bravado let someone strangle you. You have no right to speak to me that way." Her eyes snapped, an ocean frozen at low tide bore into the chocolate browns in front of her, staring defiantly, waiting, and not expecting…

A smirk pulled up the corner of the brunette's mouth before she tangled her hand in golden hair, roughly pulling the woman closer until their lips touched, until the embers that had been smoldering erupted into a searing blaze between the two of them. A low groan escaped from her throat as their tongues met. She felt the younger woman nibble on her bottom lip, and pressed her body closer, needing this contact, needing to feel intimately connected with someone. Their breath came fast, Spencer's shirt fell carelessly to the ground as Ashley pushed her back towards the table, her dark eyes clouded with desire, she lifted the blonde, willing her legs to hold when she felt the other's wrap around her waist, felt a hand travel up her arm to rest on the curve of her neck…her neck..."w-what am I doing? I'm sorry," she placed Spencer on the table, and began backing away, tripping backwards, her face a mask of shock, "I'm so sorry, I can't…what was I thinking…what…"

"Uhm," Spencer leaned forward, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders as she crossed her arms self-consiously, "yeah, I don't know what got into us. Okay. Alright," she raised an eyebrow imploringly, "wanna just try to forget about this?" The brunette didn't respond, just continued backing up, a lost look on her face, "Ashley?" she slipped from the table, and walked slowly towards her partner, stopping inches away, and placed a hand beneath her chin, forcing her to look her in the eye, "Davies, listen. You hate me. I hate you. Let's just go back to that, alright? It's just the stress. What happened," her voice trailed off slightly, "what _almost_ happened, doesn't mean anything, okay?"

"Right, nothing…" but the haunted look stayed.


End file.
